Stray cat Song fics
by MistfireOfWindclan
Summary: Stray cats having a good time singing songs mixed up. These cats are from my story 'My Jellicle Tribe'.
1. New York City Nights

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe kittens are singing to three cats who ask where they are from. Right now they are lost in Boston.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat kittens and the three cats. That's it.

* * *

"Axel! At this rate we'll never get home in time for the Stray cat ball!" Graciette meowed. It was official. The kittens were lost in Boston.

"I don't need to ask for directions Gracie! We just need to find another truck to take us home!" Axel retorted to his little sister, who hissed in return. Theta was sitting next to Axel, and he couldn't take it anymore. Every kitten began to argue.

"WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Theta yelled, managing to get every kitten to stop and stare at him. "Thank you! Now, if you two keep arguing we'll never get home!" He walked up to three cats who just happened to be strolling along. "Excuse me, but my friends and I are lost. Can you help us get home?" For added effect he did his best sad puppy eyes.

"Of coarse, darling. We are you from?" The queen in the trio said to him. Th kittens smiled too each other and allowed Theta too start the song.

_Theta: Oh We come from a land, from a faraway place_  
_ Where the caravan cars roam_  
_ Where it's flat and immense_  
_ And the heat is intense_  
_ It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

Axel continued the song when they saw the trio was enraptured in the kittens' voices.

_Axel: Oh We come from a land, from a faraway place_  
_ Where the caravan cars roam_  
_ Where they cut off your ear_  
_ If they don't like your face_  
_ It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

Silhouette continued this time.

_Silho: When the wind's from the east_  
_ And the sun's from the west_  
_ And the street and the stand are right_  
_ Come on down_  
_ Stop on by_  
_ Hop a taxi and ride_  
_ To another New York City night_

Cattivo lent his voice this time.

_Tivo: New York City nights_  
_ Like New York City days_  
_ More often than not_  
_ Are hotter than hot_  
_ In a lot of good ways_

Graciette finally lent her voice and finished off the song.

_Gracie: New York City nights_  
_ 'Neath New York City moons_  
_ A fool off his sleet_  
_ Could fall and fall off feet_  
_ Out there on the streets_

The kittens bowed and the trio was awestruck. The trio quickly agreed and soon the kittens were on a truck way home. Axel walked up to Theta, who was staring into space. "Hey, Theta? Thanks back there."

"What for?"

"If you hadn't started the song, none of us would've known what to do. Plus, that was more fun than saying 'We're from New York City'"

"Good point. I'll see you when we get there." Theta said ans curled into a ball, his blue gray fur glistening in the moonlight. Axel smiled and fell asleep next to his best friend. Theta always reminded him of the Arabian moon. And the New York one, too.

* * *

MOW: Ha ha! That was fun! And this is multi chappy too!

Theta: Oh no. o_o

MOW: : ) BTW, Fool off his Sleet means Fool off his guard in Stray cat talk.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	2. You never had a friend like me

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe now have another magic cat. Theta. And he's out to show Axel that Axel has never had a friend like him.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Axel and Theta were walking through the empty streets of the late winter night, and were somehow free from the snow. "Axel! Isn't this awesome! I have new magic powers!" Theta said and made his fur glow once again.

Axel rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yes it is Theta, but your still the same as everyone else." He said, knowing it wasn't true.

"Oh yeah?" Theta smirked and did something Axel didn't expect, sing.

_Theta: Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
_ Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_  
_ But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
_ You got a brand of magic never fails_  
_ You got some power in your corner now_  
_ Some heavy ammunition in your camp_  
_ You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_  
_ See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_  
_ And I'll say_

_ Mister Axel, sir_  
_ What will your pleasure be?_  
_ Let me take your order_  
_ Jot it down_  
_ You ain't never had a friend like me_  
_ No no no_

_ Life is your restaurant_  
_ And I'm your maitre d'_  
_ C'mon whisper what it is you want_  
_ You ain't never had a friend like me_

_ Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_  
_ You're the boss_  
_ The king, the shah_  
_ Say what you wish_  
_ It's yours! True dish_  
_ How about a little more Baklava?_

_ Have some of column "A"_  
_ Try all of column "B"_  
_ I'm in the mood to help you dude_  
_ You ain't never had a friend like me_

_ Can your friends do this?_  
_ Do your friends do that?_  
_ Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_  
_ Can your friends go, poof?_  
_ Well, looky here_  
_ Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_  
_ And then make the sucker disappear?_

_ So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
_ I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_  
_ You got me bona fide, certified_  
_ You got a genie for your chare d'affaires_  
_ I got a powerful urge to help you out_  
_ So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_  
_ You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_  
_ Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_ Mister Axel, sir, have a wish or two or three_  
_ I'm on the job, you big nabob_  
_ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_ You ain't never had a friend like me_  
_ You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

"So, did that prove anything?" Theta questioned, trying to look superior.

"No. No it didn't."

"What!"

"Theta, you're still the same crazy, destructive tom kitten that we all know and love. Except now you're dangerous." Axel laughed and gave the younger tom and noogie, and they both laughed.

* * *

MOW: That was fun to write!

Theta: That was fun day.

MOW: Yeah No one cares.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	3. Just a piece of bread

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe has one thief, and she's quite good. The only good one is Firefox.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Firefox ran through the streets with a piece of bread she stole from a house cat in her mouth. She didn't get what the big deal was! That cat was a filthy rich over fed house cat and Firefox needed food for her and her daughter. She turned and saw not one, but a crowd of house cats. "Oh come on!" The half blind, magical cat burglar yowled and ran.

"Get back here and give us back that bread, flea bag!" One house cat yowled after her. She kept running and started to sing.

_Firefox: Gotta keep_  
_ One jump ahead of the breadline_  
_ One swing ahead of the claw_  
_ I steal only what I can't afford_

_Firefox: One jump ahead of the lawcat_  
_ That's all, and that's no joke_  
_ These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_House cats: Riffraff! Street cat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

_Firefox: Just a little snack, guys_

_House cats: Rip her open, take it back, guys_

_Firefox: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_  
_ You're my only friend, Mielikki!_

_House cats: Who?_

_dogs: Oh it's that Firefox's hit the bottom._  
_ She's become a one-man rise in crime_  
_ I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em_

_Firefox: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_ Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_ Firefox: One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
_ One skip ahead of my doom _  
_ Next time gonna use a nom de plume_  
_ One jump ahead of the hitcat_  
_ One hit ahead of the flock_  
_ I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_House cats: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_Firefox: Let's not be too hasty_

_Dog who had bitten part of Foxy's ear off: Still I think she's rather tasty_

_Firefox: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_ Otherwise we'd get along_

_House cats: Wrong!_

Firefox see's a tunnel she has always used to escape trouble.

_Firefox: One jump ahead of the paw prints_  
_ (Vandal!)_  
_ One hop ahead of the thump_  
_ (Street rat!)_  
_ One trick ahead of disaster_  
_ (Scoundrel!)_  
_ They're quick, but I'm much faster_  
_ (Take that!)_  
_ Here goes, better throw my hand in_  
_ Wish me happy landin'_  
_ All I gotta do is jump_

Firefox jumped down the hole and ran to her house eating the bread with Mieli and then going to sleep. The last thing she said to herself was: Man that was fun!

* * *

MOW: That would be fun!

Theta: You have a lot of Firefox.

MOW: Thank you! :)

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	4. A whole new world

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe has romance, and with Sarrel and Maradie, it seems to be budding beautifully

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Sarrel and after Mara in there running game. The game was they would run through the fields, faster and faster until they were out of breath. When the finally fell, Sarrel quickly gave Mara a kiss. "Gosh Mara, just to mention, there aren't words to describe how much I love you."

"Same here. They say that when your in love, you suddenly see a whole new world." Mara responded. Sarrel smiled as his queen friend looked up at the sun and he began to sing.

_Sarrel: I can show you the world_  
_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_ Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_ you last let your heart decide_

_Sarrel: I can open your eyes_  
_ Take you wonder by wonder_  
_ Over, sideways, and under_  
_ On a magic carpet ride_

_Sarrel: A whole new world_  
_ A new fantastic point of view_  
_ No one to tell us no_  
_ Or where to go_  
_ Or say we're only dreaming_

_Mara: A whole new world_  
_ A dazzling place i never knew_  
_ But when I'm way up here_  
_ It's crystal clear_  
_ That now i'm in a whole new world _  
_ With you_  
_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Mara: Unbelievable sights_  
_ Indescribable feeling_  
_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_ Through an endless diamond sky_

_Mara: A whole new world_

_Sarrel: Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Mara: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Sarrel: Hold your breath- it gets better_

_Mara: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where i used to be_

_Sarrel: A whole new world_

_Mara: A whole new world_

_Sarrel: That's where we'll be_

_Mara: That's where we'll be_

_Sarrel: A thrilling chase_

_Mara: A wonderous place_

_Both: For me and you._

Sarrel and Mara kissed once more before falling asleep in the field.

* * *

MOW: Wow. I REALLY don't like that song. The voices are good but it's so annoying!

Theta: A multi chapter story in one day. That's a new record.

MOW: Thanks.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	5. My Generation

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe has bit of trouble with the older house cats, and the diabolical duo (Cheiron and Mielikki) are not going to stand for it.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

A snowshoe teenage tom stood next to ginger Turkish angora/American tabby mix teenage queen as the two older house cats stalked toward them. "Well well. If it isn't the teenage stray filth duo? What should do with them Finter?" One, a Russian blue cat, hissed to the other one, a cream Javanese one. Cheiron's ears went back and Mieli hissed. Neither of them were fond of house cats.

"I don't know Aprilette. Maybe we should chase them down?" The Javanese tom responded to the Russian blue queen. The two sneered and stalked toward the strays. Mieli, both bravely and stupidly, took a step forward.

"Maybe we should give the delight of song, not that filthy house pets like you deserve it." Mieli hissed and the house cats nodded and sat down. Cheiron had no idea, but the the slightly younger Mielikki had a trick up her sleeve too buy some time.

_Mieli: People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ Just because we get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ This is my generation_  
_ This is my generation, baby_

Cheir quickly spotted what she was pulling off and lended his voice to the act.

_Cheir: Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ And don't try to dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ I'm not trying to cause a big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ This is my generation_  
_ This is my generation, baby_

Mieli smiled at her partner in cat crime and continued the song.

_Mieli: Why don't you all f-fade away (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ And don't try to d-dig what we all s-s-say (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ I'm not trying to cause a b-big s-s-sensation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ I'm just talkin' 'bout my g-g-generation (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ This is my generation_  
_ This is my generation, baby_

They caught the look in each others eyes and saw the house cats were close to being in the five second spell. The duo decided to finish together.

_Both: People try to put us d-down (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ Just because we g-g-get around (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ Things they do look awful c-c-cold (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ Yeah, I hope I die before I get old (Talkin' 'bout my generation)_  
_ This is my generation_  
_ This is my generation, baby_

The house cats were trapped in the spell for five seconds, but when they snapped out of it, Mielikki and Cheiron were already gone. Mieli laughed as they ran through the alleyway on the way too the yard. "Man that was fun!" She meowed happily.

"Yeah! You REALLY saved us back there!" Cheiron added and climbed up the steps.

"Thank you. That was like most things I do. Improvision is talent for us!" She hopped up to the box.

"You got that right Mieli!" Cheiron meowed with a smile and he kissed her.

When they were at the top box in front of the tunnel into the yard, they looked at each other and smiled like idiots. "And when you finally think of who has done it, Mielikki and Cheiron are already gone!" They sang together and jumped into the yard.

* * *

MOW: That was fun! Gosh I love that song! It's from an awesome movie called Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagg Me

Theta comes running through: CCOOOOFFEEEEEEEEE!

MOW: Oh dear.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	6. Fin just won't back down

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe has bit of trouble with the coyote season. Coyotes like to eat cats, particularly kittens, and Finacal Minch will be sure nothing bad happens.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Finical Minch looked around to make sure everyone was in safe position. The kittens were in the kittens den with the queens and toms were in places where they could be called upon for battle against coyotes. Coyotes were fans of eating cats, particularly kittens. That's how Fin had lost his two brothers, Mismatch and Tiberius. That's also how Cassalurina had lost two of her kittens last year, a pure red tom named Spindle and a red, white, and black Scottish fold queen named Hallie. Finical would not let that happen again.

The Bombay with white paws toms took his spot in the middle of the yard, where one cat would stay awake all night at to guard the tribe. He heard the coyotes howl and snarled. Finical Minch began to sing to himself, as if it would keep them from coming.

_Fin: Well I won't back down_  
_ No I won't back down_  
_ You can stand me up at the gates of hell_  
_ But I won't back down_

_ No I'll stand my ground, won't be turned around_  
_ And I'll keep this world from draggin me down_  
_ gonna stand my ground_  
_ ... and I won't back down_

_ (I won't back down...)_  
_ Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_ (and I won't back down...)_  
_ hey I will stand my ground_  
_ and I won't back down_

_ Well I know what's right, I got just one life_  
_ in a world that keeps on pushin me around_  
_ but I'll stand my ground_  
_ ...and I won't back down_

_ (I won't back down...)_  
_ Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_ (and I won't back down...)_  
_ hey I will stand my ground_  
_ (I won't back down)_  
_ and I won't back down..._

_ (I won't back down...)_  
_ Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_ (I won't back down)_  
_ hey I won't back down_  
_ (and I won't back down)_  
_ hey baby, there ain't no easy way out_  
_ (and I won't back down)_  
_ hey I will stand my ground_  
_ (and I won't back down)_  
_ and I won't back down_  
_ (I won't back down)_  
_ No I won't back down..._

When he stopped he saw the body of a coyote stalking though the trash. Fin shot up and jumped at the coyote. It was a quick battle and the large tom fought off the coyote and licked blood off of his coat. "When it comes too the tribe, I'd give my life too protect them." He meowed and sat back in his position. "And I won't back down."

* * *

MOW: I can literally picture him doing that.

Theta pointing fire house at Skimble: Give me the coffee, and no one gets hurt.

MOW: Damn you Tabby for giving him an espresso!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	7. Here is Firefox

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe has a queen who has just lost almost everything, and she needs a song.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Firefox walked through the alleyway. She sighed herself with all the memories that filled this place. When she and Danstaron would run from trouble and end up here. When she and her older sister Josephine would play fight here. When she would try too teach her younger sister Misty too stay quiet long enough that people didn't notice when you took the food. All these good memories with cats that were taken from her unfairly by evil.

Foxy stared up at the moon and remembered the night she and Dan had first gone stealing together and sang the song that came too her heart, that reminded her of who she was, who everyone wanted her too be, and who her siblings and Dan and daughter embraced.

_Firefox: They tell you a good girl is quiet_  
_ That you should never ask why_  
_ Cause it only makes it harder to fit in_  
_ You should be happy, excited_  
_ Even if you're just invited_  
_ Cause the winners need someone to clap for them_

_ It's so hard just waiting_  
_ In a line that never moves_  
_ It's time you started making_  
_ Your own rules_

_ You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_ With your last breath_  
_ So here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Make em listen_  
_ Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_ Not anymore_  
_ So here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_

_ You only get nine lives to work it_  
_ So who cares if they're not perfect_  
_ I say they're close enough to perfect for me_  
_ Why should you hide from the thunder_  
_ And the lightening that your under_  
_ Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be_

_ If how your living isn't working_  
_ There's one thing that will help_  
_ You gotta finally just stop searching_  
_ To find yourself_

_ You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_ With your last breath_  
_ So here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Make em listen_  
_ Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_ Not anymore_  
_ So here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_

_ The world better make some room_  
_ Yea move over, over_  
_ Cause your coming through_  
_ Cause your coming through_

_ You gotta scream until there's nothing left_  
_ With your last breath_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Make em listen_  
_ Cause there is no way you'll be ignored_  
_ Not anymore_  
_ So here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_  
_ Here I am_

She sighed and smiled up at the stars once more. "I know who I am, and I can't be what others want me to be. And I need to teach Mielikki that. Danstaron, make sure your proud of your daughter. I'll be happy when I join you up there in the place where there's plenty of food and tons of catnip, but right now I need to be there for our daughter. You'll be proud of her." She meowed to the stars, two new ones she had named. One was Mielikki, and the other was Danstaron. She smiled sadly and walked too the yard.

* * *

MOW: So sad! :'(

Theta: Yeah. Poor Mieli. She didn't look very well in that dungeon.

MOW: Yeah.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	8. Big and Loud

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe 'curious cat' has a lesson she needs too teach a tom who is choreographing a song.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Raduan peeked into Ti Ta Tabby's den. "Um...Tabby, I was wondering if I could have your help in something. I'm in charge of choreographing a dance in the Stray cat ball, and I was wondering if you'd give me some advice?" He said and stepped into her den.

"Sure Radu! Just tell me what your planning." She responded and sat in front of him.

"Well, I was thinking about mates doing a duet dance together and then Mara, Silho, and Gracie will twirl around them, and the tom kittens dance with the quittens, then they all run off stage and Axel and Theta have a solo dance, then I need help from there."

"Wonderful! Twirling, solo dance, and duet. Everything that can bore a cat after a while. Listen, you need to make an image."

"Huh?" He questioned and she tapped his nose and began to sing.

_Tabby: I've seen 'em come_  
_ And I've seen up go_  
_ There's one thing that I know_  
_ You gotta give all people_  
_ What they want_  
_ Or you'll wind up back in the streets, of Boston._

_Radu: Uhh, Brooklyn, Miss Tabby._

_Tabby: Whatever!_  
_ They like it big!_  
_ They like it loud!_  
_ Maybe a little bit jazzy sometimes..._  
_ Mr. Raduan listen to me_  
_ You don't hafta be good_  
_ But you had better be..._

_ Tabby: BIG AND LOUD!_  
_ Big and Loud!_  
_ Gonna make your momma proud!_  
_ Make it Big!_  
_ And..._  
_ LOUD!_

"You got that pussy cat?" Tabby asked before shutting his gaping mouth and shoving him outside.

"Right! Big and Loud!" Radu meowed smiling and danced off.

Tabby thought for a moment. "What are the consequences of what I have just done?" She meowed to herself, then shrugged and walked off to eat cheese.

Radu was already directing the poor kittens.

* * *

MOW: Poor kittens. Tabby, what have you done.

Theta: I still vaguely suffer from that.

MOW: Poor you.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	9. Life is a Highway

a/n My first song fic! The Stray cat tribe kittens are trying to figure out what life is like, and Axel has an idea.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

"Um...life is like a...like a...cherry?" Gracie guessed. It was a cold winter day and Gracie, Sarrel, Theta, and Axel are trapped inside the medicine den with a cold.

"Yuck! I hate cherries!" Sarrel meowed and scrunched up his face.

"You hate everything." Gracie responded.

"I know! Life is like a...a...jumping jack!" Theta suggested and sneezed loudly.

"Bless you. And does that even make sense?" Axel questioned his best friend and took a sip of orange juice and sniffled. Gracie shrugged and coughed and Sarrel just sneezed. "I have an idea of what it is! ACHOO!" Axel sneezed loudly and blew his little nose.

"Bless you. What is it?" Sarrel asked and coughed.

Axel smiled and began to sing.

_Axel: Life's like a road that you travel on_  
_ When there's one day here an' the next day gone_  
_ Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand_  
_ Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

Theta saw where his friend was getting at continued the answer.

_Theta: There's a world outside every darkened door_  
_ Where blues won't haunt you anymore_  
_ Where brave are free an' lovers soar_  
_ Come ride with me to the distant shore_

_Both: We won't hesitate_  
_ Ta' break down the garden gate_  
_ There's not much time left today, yeahea..._

_Both: Life is a highway_  
_ I wanna ride it all night long_  
_ If you're going my way_  
_ Well, I wanna drive it all night long_

The other two saw where this is going and decided to join.

_Gracie: Through all these cities an' all these towns_  
_ It's in my blood an' it's all around_  
_ I love you now like I loved you then_  
_ This is the road an' these are the hands_  
_ From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_  
_ The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

_Sarrel: Knock me down, an' back up again_  
_ You're in my blood_  
_ I'm not a lonely man_

_ Sarrel: There's no load I can't hold_  
_ Road so rough, this I know_  
_ I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_ Just tell 'em we're survivors_

_All: Life is a highway_  
_ Well, I wanna ride it all night long_  
_ If you're going my way_  
_ I wanna drive it all night long_

_All: Life is a highway_  
_ Well, I wanna ride it all night long_  
_ (Hmmmmm, yeah!)_  
_ If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)_  
_ I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)_

_Axel: There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)_  
_ A misunderstanding once_  
_ But now we look it in the eye_  
_ Ooooohh, yeah!_  
_ (Mmmm, yeah_  
_ Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm)_

_Sarrel: There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
_ A road so rough, this I know_  
_ I'll be there when the light comes in_  
_ Tell 'em we're survivors_

_All: Life is a highway_  
_ Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)_  
_ If you're goin' my way_  
_ Well, I wanna drive it all night long_

_Gracie: Life is a highway (life is a highway)_  
_ I wanna ride it all night long_  
_ (Ooooo, yeah)_  
_ You're going my way (you're goin' my way)_  
_ I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah)_

_Life is a highway_  
_ I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)_  
_ If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way)_  
_ I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)_

The kittens smiled and were silent until Theta broke the silence with a very loud and sneeze and almost choked on it. "What is with you and sneezing loudly!" Sarrel meowed and coughed.

* * *

MOW: God, I love that song!

Theta: I for one hate colds!

MOW: Everyone does Theta.

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	10. Witch Doctor

a/n My first song fic! Theta, Axel, Tivo, Sarrel, Silho, Mieli, and Tay are bored. This can't be good.

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

"Argh! I hate being bored!" Sarrel yowled as he and a few other kittens lay in the dirt, bored out their little minds.

"Do you think we like it any better?" Tayloon questioned and blew a leaf off her face.

"Why don't we do something then?" Axel and Theta asked simultaneously.

"You got any ideas, Einstein?" Mieli questioned then and sighed.

"They likely don't, but I do!" Silhouette got them into a group huddle and told them the plan. A few hours later they were ready. Silho, Tay, and Mieli had cruddy bows around their necks, Theta and Axel and Tivo had pieces of leather around their waste, and Sarrel had his DJ hat on. Sarrel ran up to the top of the tire and they began the song. The girls were also dancing in the back round. The boys jumped out at que.

_Sarrel: Yeah! In The Place To Be!_  
_ Stray kits On The M I C!_  
_ Witch Doctor!_  
_ Everybody Get can they do it!_

_Girls: Can they do it_

_Sarrel: Everybody lets get to it_

_Girls: Lets get to it_

_Sarrel: Come on shake come on roll here's the Stray kits_

_Sarrel and Girls: Here we goooo_

_Axel: I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_  
_ I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!_  
_ And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_  
_ He Said That_

_ Boys (Axel, Theta, Tivo): Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Axel: Yo DJ pump this party!_

_Sarrel: Everybody can they do it_

_Girls: Can they do it_

_Sarrel: Everybody lets get to it_

_Girls: Lets get to it_

_Sarrel: Come On shake, Come On Roll!_  
_ Everybody Hit The Floor!_  
_ Come On shake, Come On Roll!_  
_ Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_  
_ Axel! Theta! Cattivo!_

_Theta: I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True_  
_ I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice_  
_ And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice_  
_ He Said To Me, Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

_ Boys: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_Girls: Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,_  
_ And That's Not Very Smart! (not very smart)_  
_ So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone _  
_ Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!_

_Cattivo: My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say_  
_ My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do_  
_ I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

_Sarrel: Everybody can they do it_

_Girls: Can they do it_

_Sarrel: Everybody let's get to it_

_Girls: Lets get to it_

_Sarrel: Come on shake come on roll here's the Stray kits Here we gooo_

_All: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

_ All: Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the walla walla bingbang_  
_ Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

All the adults had been staring at them and Finical Minch shook his head. "No longer are kittens allowed to get bored." He meowed and walked off. The team of kittens grinned sheepishly and ran off.

* * *

MOW: Ha ha! Fun to write! Chipmunks rule!

Theta: Thirteen black birds in a pie!

MOW: Damn, he got the coffee again!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


	11. Bad romance

a/n My first song fic! Teenage Tabby and Foxy feel ignored, and they are going to correct that!

Disclaimer: I own the Stray cat tribe. That's it.

* * *

Firefox casually licked her paw, wondering where the slag Ti Ta Tabby was. "Foxy! Sorry I'm late, I was-" Tabby meowed running up to her friend before being interrupted.

"Enticing boys, I know. How'd that go?" Foxy meowed sarcastically. Her best friend was unusually good with the strange species called 'toms'.

"Terribly! Everyone is ignoring me!" Tabby yowled, sounding very frustrated. Foxy rolled her eyes.

"Same here. I almost robbed the bank for the attention! Unfortunately I have no thumbs. And no use for woven green paper." Foxy meowed.

"Wait! I have an idea!" Tabby and the two teen queens whispered out a plan and jumped onto the tire.

Tabby: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Foxy: Caught in a bad romance

Tabby: Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma

Foxy: GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Tabby: I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

Foxy: I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

Tabby: You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance

Foxy: I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Both: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance  
Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Foxy: I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cuz you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

Tabby: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Caught in a bad romance

Ra Ra-ah-ah-ah  
Roma Roma-ma

GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Want your bad romance

Foxy: I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

Tabby: I want you drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

Both: You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
A bad romance

Tabby: I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Foxy: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Tabby: Caught in a bad romance  
Foxy: Ra ra-ah-ah-ah

Tabby: Roma roma-ma  
GaGa  
Oh la-la  
Foxy: Want your bad romance

Both:I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cuz you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
Love love love  
I want your love

The teen kittens bowed after their dance and song, and they had managed to make every toms' jaw drop. Even the older Finical Minch was staring. Most every tom couldn't take their eyes off Tabby, but Danstaron had his mind set on Foxy. "Wow, she is beautiful." He whispered and walked off with Razzletazz and Jemaara.

* * *

MOW: I can picture them doing that.

Theta: Same.

MOW: Okay then. I love that song!

Live Long, Prosper, and SPOON! - MOW


End file.
